1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for toothpaste including a housing having a container disposed on the interior thereof and further wherein the dispenser is used in combination with a timer assembly for indicating to the user when sufficient time has elapsed for the brushing of teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art is found in U.S. letters patent 1,080,464 which is directed to a poison bottle having an indicator such as a belt, attached thereto and thereby defining a signal means. The U.S. letters patents 628,472 is directed to a mechanical time alarm for use in combination with a telephone.
A dispenser for retaining toothbrush and floss is disclosed in Fishman U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,106. A mechanical timer apparatus is disclosed in the Wirtschafter U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,541. Similarly, a dental rack and timer associated therewith is disclosed in the Hill U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,978.
A dispenser and timing device in disclosed in Musser U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,845. An animated timing device is disclosed in the Hilbert U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,418. Plants U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,390 also discloses a timing device for brushing operation wherein the device is mounted on a rack or holder for a toothbrush.
Additional timing devices disclosed for a variety of different types of dispensers are shown in the following U.S. patents. Gallanis U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,364 discloses an electrical appliance having a clock-like structure and Montalto et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,519 discloses a toothbrush timer usage indicator.
Ballew U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,955; U.S. Pat. No. Adamo U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,869 and Machamer U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688 all disclose various dispensing devices having a timer associated therewith to indicate elapsed time or time for dispensing.